Blood is no problem for Logan
by vikwhis13
Summary: Carlos ends up braking his arm, again, Kendall and James are a little freaked out but it's no problem for Logan. Sounds alot better than the tital. one-shot


**FINALLY THE END OF THE QUARTER! NO HOMEWORK OR REHUSALS! I've had all this weekend to get started on some ideas, but before I post my next actual story I have to get some facts straightened out, so I'm gonna do this one-shot. **

**Some people think that Logan wouldn't handle a medical emergency very well but I think he can because he wants to be a doctor, so this kinda shows what I think he'd be doin' if some injury happened to one of his friends. I think I actually remember readin' somethin' about him bein' nauseous at the sight of blood. **

The story starts on a beautiful sunny summer afternoon in Stephen, Minnesota. "READY FOR THIS!" ten year old Carlos Garcia shouted. Logan, James, and Kendall on the lawn, outside his house, waiting for him to jump. "Carlos that's too many chairs. It's not physically possible for anyone to jump 20 chairs." Logan said annoyed.

"Have you ever _tried _it?" Carlos asked.

Logan said "Well no-"Carlos cut him off "Then you don't know if I can jump them or not" he said strapping his helmet. Logan stepped back and said "Fine. But don't blame me if you get hurt."

Carlos smiled satisfied and backed up with his bike. James and Kendall laughed, excited to see Carlos jump over the wooden chairs. Logan stood back a little nervous. Seconds later Carlos was yelling from the top of his lungs and soon launched off the wooden ramp. Then there was a loud crash. Carlos had fallen.

"CARLOS!" They shouted and ran to help him up. Some chairs were on top of him, his bike was broken, scrapes and scars covered his entire body, blood was trickling from some of his body parts, and his arm was swollen and not pretty. Carlos looked like he was in so much pain. "DUDE! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY!" James shouted Logan instantly knew Carlos's arm was broke. Carlos yelled in pain "GOD! OH GOD IT HURTS! GET MY DAD!" It looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll do it!" Kendall offered and ran into Carlos's house.

"Kendall, he's at work." James called out.

"Really!" Kendall shouted from inside the house and ran back out. James tossed him his phone "Call him" he said. James knelt down next to Logan. Carlos yelled again. "Dude, okay, relax. Hey come on Carlos breathe." Logan said to him. "Kendall did you get Officer Garcia?" Logan asked.

"It's ringing." He said. They were all surprised at how well Logan was handling this, kinda. Logan read all the medical books, and studied almost every way the human body worked, even experimented on a couple dead animals his cat would find in the yard.

Kendall closed James's phone and handed it back to him "He said he can't get back home but he sent an ambulance." He said sitting by his friends. "HIS ARM LOOKS SO HIDIOUS!" James yelled "GOD I CAN'T LOOK AT IT!" He was kinda right about that. Carlos's arm was bruised and swollen, and blood covered his arm, it truly was discussing.

"Fine, then go get an ice pack from his freezer and a wet rag. And Kendall please go get a few pillows to elevate radius which is supposedly the broken part of his arm." He said over Carlos's yelling. They went into the house and searched for the items Logan told them to get.

"Okay Carlos, abide with me on this, I'm going to move all this, carefully, then you need to sit up." Carlos groaned in pain. Logan moved a piece of broken wood closest to Carlos's arm. "AHH LOGAN GOD!" he shouted. "Oh sorry" he apologized and slowly move the piece away. After he moved all the wood and sat Carlos up James and Kendall back. Kendall handed Logan three pillows, from the couch, and he put them under Carlos's arm trying hard not to hurt the still in pain Carlos. "Okay not James and me the wet rag." He instructed. James looked a little thrown off "It was supposed to be wet?" he asked.

"I SAID IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WET!" Logan shouted. James took the rag back. He walked to the hose and sprayed the rag with it. "JAMES!" Logan shouted "THAT WATER IS SEWAGE WATER! IT'S FULL OF BACTERIA AND GERMS! I CAN'T PUT THAT ON CUTS!" he never liked how oblivious James could often be, probably influenced Carlos a little. James scowled and dropped the rag on the ground and then Logan told Kendall to get a new one.

When Kendall came back out, with the wet rag, sirens were heard in the distance. Logan lifted the bag of ice from his arm and took the rag from Kendall. He washed Carlos's wounds. The ambulance pulled up in front of the house and the paramedics rushed out. "What happened here?" one of them asked. "He crashed on a few chairs." Kendall said. "I took a look and I suspect that either a broken radius or ulna. It's not likely he has a concussion because he was wearing his helmet, but I suggest that you take a few tests just to make sure." Logan said as they loaded Carlos on a stretcher. The paramedic chuckled and though that what Logan said was "cute".

Turns out Carlos did have a broken radius, but no concussion thanks to Carlos's helmet. Carlos loved the new smell of a new cast. Logan was the first to sign the purple cast with a silver sharpie, then James, then Kendall. His dad came to get him and the other guys a couple hours later, and took them home. Logan felt accomplished. He enjoyed seeing the face on every doctor's face when they find that the "cute thing the little boy said" turned out to be what the problem was or relatively close.


End file.
